When a product is packaged in packaging containers for further delivery within a value chain it is common practice to arrange the packaging containers in some sort of secondary packaging. This secondary packaging may consist of a cardboard box, a tray, a dispenser box or simply a plastic bag.
The present disclosure relates to secondary packaging particularly well suited to contain packaging containers in the form of bottles or bottle like packaging containers. The bottles may be regular plastic bottles, glass bottles or carton bottles, referred to as “primary packages”. “Carton bottles” may be used to describe a packaging container having the overall appearance of a bottle, yet being made fully of cardboard, or a fusion between a cardboard sleeve and a plastic top comprising an opening device. Two examples of the latter would be Tetra Top™ and Tetra Evero Aseptic™ by the present applicant.
One type of secondary packaging uses a tray in which a base end of the primary packages is arranged, and an insert localizing a top end of the packages.
The present disclosure relates to an improved secondary packaging of using a tray and insert